Jhason smokes Big blunt and fucking Murders everyone : The Beginning
by Nathan Parkerguy from hatred
Summary: A little idea i had when i was goofing on discord, i decided to make this fucking terribly made thing out of my own shitty imagination. hope you enjoy it mk?


Jhason smokes Big blunt and fucking Murders everyone

Life in Beach City was great, everything went perfect, but then...

Jhason rode his swagger-mobile through the town, going at 220 m/ph.

He thought it was time to be on vacation, so he decided to go to Beach City (as he would like to call it Bitch City)

Jhason, the big shit of a driver he is, crashes into the pizza place, and causes lots of trouble. (Jhason really sucks at driving doesnt he?)

Then he got yelled at by Koffee (owner of shitty bootleg pizza restaurant.),which Jhason did not like.

So then Jhason got out of his amazing stylish car, only to see it stuck in a wall, hanging.

Jhason looked at Koffee and said, "litsen hrere io litle szhit, i caeme herre forre vakatchion, not to be yallud atte, fukking piszd faggut".

To which Koffee said, "Oh really?, your just gonna walk away from what you have done?!, you totally trashed my restaurant!, AND I WANT MONEY FOR REPAIRS!".

To which Jhason replied to him, "nno u staupeed beech, im noot payeing forr shaeit, fojjing dannug".

Then he took out his machette and said, suuk deek in hall, bethch.

,while he slashed him to pieces.

He ran away as fast as he could, before he was confronted by a fat lil shit named Steven.

Steven told to Jhason, "Hey dude, you new here?" to which Jhason replied to, "yash i knew herre".

Steven then noticed Koffee's dead body, and shrieked in horror as he watched him bleed.

Steven asked Jhason, "DID YOU KILL HIM?!" and Jhason replied with, "yeha i deed, he wuz beg bech and neederd to dai".

Steven then said to Jhason, "Good job dude, i never liked that guy anyway". Jhason was suprised to see someone agreeing with him, for once...

He then invited Jhason to his house, to have a nice meal or two. Jhason gladly accepted, as he was deing from hunggra.

As they were entering the house, Jhason saw the three rebels from hommewerlde, he thought they were nice, as victims.

They were suspicious of his looks, style and posture. They obviously dont see him as a nice guy.

But Jhason gave then a nice wave and went in, with his dirt swamp water covered shoes. "Oh great, now i have to clean that mess up too". said Pearl. "Hes my kind of guy, dirt all over him, ripped clothes, and a cool mask, hes just looks so Cool!". Said Amethyst. "i see he has lots of character, for a man with no regret of killing, yet he still does it with great pleasure". Said Garnet.

Steven said after that, "What the shit are you three talking about, thats just ketchup on his jacket!, not really blood!". Steven said Ignorantly.

After Lunch, Jhason looked around the house, and asked Steven, "hrey mouderfukker, how teh fuk do ei oppeng tes doer?". and Steven replied with "What you mean the gems doors?, you cant open them without a gem ,Dumbass". said Steven to Jhason.

Jhason waited till dark, to get one of the gems out of their rooms, slowly stalking then for the right moment to enter a room.

Then Garnet went out of her room, only for Jhason to dash in there at Full speed.

She then looked to see what the noise was, but there was nothing, just darkness and Steven snoring like a fat whale being blow up. "Fat shit cant keep his snoring addiction at Check". mumbled Garnet as she went to the Warp-Pad.

Jhason was then greeted by the hot temperature of the room, slowly causing him to drown in sweat.

But he didnt find what he needed, so he left the room and waited for another gem to open a room.

Jhason waited tirelessly for a door to open, so by his suprise Pearl opened her room, and same as Garnet's room, he dashed in as fast as he can.

Pearl didnt care about the noise, but then she heard Stevens ear-blasting snoring noises, giving her the thought, "Damn it Steven if you cant even dream properly then ATLEAST NOT SNORE LIKE A FUCKING SUPERNOVA!".

Jhason saw big fountains, that lead to nowhere, and he looked down the drain and said, "ei wondrer wot es downe therre".

But as the smart guy he is, he didnt jump in at all, he instead looked for the thing he looked.

Dissapointed, Jhason sadly hasnt found it at all, and said "fogging ael, if i kant feind theis shitt in a fewwe dayz, teh i wel dei frum incefeceancey of goode shait".

Jhason was getting Impatient, he eagerly wanted to get his hands on it, but he patiently waited for the final door to open.

Amethyst opened her room, and Jhason slowly walked into it, hoping he would find his one priced possesion he looked for years.

"Hey, what are you doing?". said Amethyst

Jhason didnt say anything, he only walked in and the door closed, Amethyst didnt care because her room was full of junk.

Jhason scavenged through the garbage, and his heart skipped a BIG beat.

He finally found the one item that eluded his mind for years.

The Bottle-Bong.

To be continued.


End file.
